kamenriderooofandomcom-20200216-history
Uva
was the insect Greeed, and has aspects of a stag beetle (Kuwagata), mantis (Kamakiri), and grasshopper (Batta). Uva at first lost the most Core Medals to OOO and Ankh, having one of Batta and Kamakiri Medals stolen. History When Uva was first created, he resided within his 10 Core Medals along with the other Greeeds. But as the 10th Core Medal was taken away, Uva was released from the Core Medals. He and the other Greeeds became the embodiment of greed. The King witnesses the birth of the Greeeds and shouts “Happy Birthday!” as he takes their Core Medals. Uva joins up with the other Greeeds and agrees to take down the King together, in order to retrieve their Core Medals. The Greeeds manage to get their Core Medals back too, but even when they are in their full form they can’t take on the king. In order to defeat him, they resort to using Yummies created from the King’s greed. Uva, Kazari and Mezool creates the Cockroach Yummy, Lion Yummy and Whale Yummy, they are almost as strong as a fully formed Greeed because of the King’s strong greed. But none of this is enough as Ankh reveals that he was working with the King all along, but the King betrays Ankh and scans all Core Medals which sealed him and the entire Greeeds along with Ankh's right arm. ﻿After having his first Kamakiri and Batta Medals stolen by Ankh, Uva creates the first two Yummies to find Ankh and produce Cell Medals. His Kamakiri medal was later retaken by Kazari after the his fight with OOO, but was never returned to Uva. Uva went out for OOO to regain his Core Medals and was shocked at the news about Kazari. Ankh used this to his advantage and got another Kamakiri medal from him, as well as a Kuwagata medal through OOO using the Cheetah Medal. Realizing Ankh's full intentions, and commenting that he should consider collecting other Core Medals himself, Uva confronts Kazari only to fall for the Greeed's lie before baiting Ankh into a trap where he regains his Kuwagata Medal, and after a brief fight with Kazari that was stopped by Mezool, he also regained one of his Kamakiri Medals along with his chest armor. In the aftermath of Kazari's scheme with Mezool and Gamel undone by their own Core Medals, Uva decides to act on his own so he can find his own form of evolution through the Core Medals. However, he has been shown unable to absorb Gamel and Mezool's Medals like Kazari. Instead, he started seeding people with his Waste Yummy, producing a massive amount of Cell Medals for him to absorb in order to drastically increase his power while attempting to resurrect his two allies, Gamel and Mezool. Later in episode 36, Uva manages to resurrect Gamel and Mezool. However, after witnessing OOO's Putotyra Combo in battle, the latter betrays Uva to side with Kazari, Maki and Ankh (Lost), in which Uva is destroyed by the other Greeed following their betrayal. At the end of the episode, Uva's Kuwagata Medal is all that remains, containing his essence as he proclaims that "it will not end here." However, in episode 42, he had been revived and reunited with other Greeds and Doctor Maki with Ankh, who has just reformed after Ankh (Lost) and its three red Core Medals has been destroyed. Uva assists Dr. Maki and the other Greeed in getting their medals back. After Ankh defects back to Eiji's side, Dr. Maki gives Uva back his final Batta Medal, allowing him to assume his complete form. Uva effortlessly overpowers both Birth and Birth Prototype, as well as OOO Putotyra and Eiji in his Greeed form. Ejii then flees to the Kougami Foundation and Uva proceeds to beat up Birth and Birth Prototype, remarking he is amazed that he had trouble with them in the first place. Suddenly, Eiji appears from the Kougami Foundation, the ground cracking underneath his feet from the weight of millions of Cell Medals. Eiji uses the King's Core Medals to assume the True Tatoba Combo and easily overpowers Uva. As Uva explodes, Maki adds Core Medals he stole from the other Greeed into him, saving his life. As Uva is about to resume his assault, Maki adds more and more Core Medals, despite Uva's protests. Uva flees, trying to maintain control. Eventually Uva stumbles into a motorcycle yard, pleading for help as he finally succumbs the power of the medals. His body dissolves and he assumes the form of the Medal Vessel, and everything in the city begins to dissolve into Cell Medals. The Medal Vessel is eventually destroyed as Uva's Core Medals are all sucked into the black hole that emerged from the Kyouryu Greeed's body. Movie War Mega Max A replica of Uva, composed merely of Cell Medals unlike the original, was one of the four Greeed recreated by Foundation X, forming the Dummy Inhumanoids alongside four Museum Dopants. These eight Dummies were unleashed by Lem Kannagi and assaulted Kamen Rider OOO. However, alongside Fourze, OOO was able to set free the Seven Legendary Riders, who take on the battle against them. Ultimately, this fake Uva was destroyed by X-Rider's X Kick. Heisei Generations FINAL Through the use of replicated Core Medals created by Foundation X, Kaisei Mogami unleashed copies of Uva and his fellow Greeed against Eiji Hino, Emu Hojo and Ryuga Banjo. However, the broken Taka Medal on Eiji's person allowed the original Ankh's personality to take over upon making contact with his duplicate body. A complete trio of Medals from Uva were among the Cores retrieved by Ankh, enabling Eiji to transform into Kamen Rider OOO once again and defeat the Greeed. Kamen Rider Build: Be The One In an event witnessed by Sento Kiryu, Uva was among numerous monsters whom engaged the first 18 Heisei Riders before being wiped out by the Vortex Time Break of Kamen Rider Zi-O BuildArmor. Appearances in other media OOO-era Movies These movies, which were shown during the run of OOO, take place within a version of the TV series' timeline. However, there are some contradictions between story elements, making reconciliation with the show's continuity difficult. Movie War Core The four Greeed make a brief appearance in Kamen Rider OOO: Nobunaga's Desire, where they witness the appearance of a Yummy created by the Kyoryu Greeed, Giru. :See Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core#Continuity and Placement for how this movie relates to the continuity of the ''OOO TV series.'' OOO Wonderful The four Greeed appear to witness the reawakening of Gara, one of the alchemists who created the Core Medals for the King. Along with OOO and Ankh, they are robbed of Core Medals by Gara, who is collecting a full set of 21 Core Medals. As OOO tries to resolve the crisis, the Greeed return to their lair to ponder the threat of Gara with Doctor Maki. Maki decides that Gara must be stopped as, despite them both wishing to destroy the world, it is Gara's intention that the world shall subsequently be reborn, which conflicts with the decisive ending he desires. Thus, he later sends the Greeed to aid OOO in his battle against Gara Dragon by lending him a set of their own Core Medals as well as one of Maki's purple Cores attached to Kiyo-chan which joins with the remaining two in Eiji's body, allowing OOO to destroy Gara with the combined power of all of his Combos. :See Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals#Continuity and Placement for how this movie relates to the continuity of the ''OOO TV series.'' Music video ﻿In the "Anything Goes!" Music Video, Uva appears during Maki Ohguro's performance looking for his Kamakiri Medal, attacking some of the staff until Kamen Rider OOO shows up and fights him. While initially overpowering him, when Maki throws the Kamakiri Medal she found to OOO, OOO manages to turn the tables with Uva retreating into the smoke effects. After the performance, he faces OOO again as Maki walks away with the screen fading black. Net movie Uva is featured in File Kuwagata: Let's Cheer Uva Up, an installment of the net movie series Kamen Rider OOO Allstars: The 21 Leading Actors and Core Medals. Personality Uva is the most hot-headed of the Greeed often rushing into things like tracking down Kamen Rider OOO to recover his stolen Core Medals without thinking and taking his frustration out on things. He eventually learned from his mistakes and went into hiding, laying low until he was truly ready. At the end of the series, upon being complete. He is shown to be scared of going out of control. Yummies created *Cockroach Yummy *Kamakiri Yummy *Otoshibumi Yummy *Ageha Yummy *Kabuto Yummy *Kuwagata Yummy *Batta Yummy *Kuro Ageha Yummy Statistics - Complete= *'Height:' 208 cm *'Weight:' 115 kg This form is Uva in his normal appearance. His appearance resembles a stag beetle, a praying mantis and a grasshopper in accordance to his Core Medals. ::Powers and Abilities ;Greeed Powers :As a Greeed, Uva has superhuman powers and insect-like abilities true to the race he represents. :;Yummy Creation ::A Greeed himself, Uva can create Yummies based on his host's desires which pull themselves out of the bodies of their hosts, then seek out and physically consume the object of their progenitor's desire before molting into their complete forms, this is similar to how most insects mature. However, starting with his Ageha Yummy, this has changed to carrying out the desire of their host instead, though taken to an extreme fashion, and Uva typically remains in contact with the host to some degree. :;Human Disguise ::Uva can disguise himself as a young man who wears a green leather jacket in order to blend in with society. :;Cell Medal Consumption ::Like all Greeeds, Uva consumes Cell Medals. :;Immunity ::In his complete form, Uva gains a stronger version of immunity where even attacks powered by the purple Core Medals have no effect on him. These abilities are very similar to the innate immune systems certain insects possess. :;Superhuman Jump ::Possibly with the ability of grasshoppers, Uva can jump in an incredible height. :;Superhuman Strength ::Another from his insect traits, Uva can slice through almost any materials. :;Fulgurkinesis ::From his horns, Uva can generate a large amount of lightning for offensive methods. :;Waste Yummy Creation ::Simply from half of a Cell Medal, Uva can create an Waste Yummy as foot soldiers or harvest Cell Medals, but in his case they were weaker versions. He used these at a rapid rate for his final dénouement. }} - Vessel= *'Height:' Unknown *'Weight:' Unknown After Kiyoto Maki forcefully administered Uva with all five Core Medal types, he turns . Originally this form was intended for Ankh but he changed his mind and targeted Uva instead. In this form, Uva had no control of himself since he was being used as a weapon by Maki/Kyoryu Greeed. Also, on the sides of the vessel holds all Core Medals stored in containers based on six appearing Core Medal attributes in the series. ::Powers and Abilities ;Waste Yummy Creation :Uva can create an endless supply of Waste Yummies as foot soldiers. ;Greeed Healing :Uva can heal a Greeed. Used to strengthen Dr. Maki/Kyoryu Greeed. ;Energy Shield Projection :Uva can create an energy shield for defensive purposes. }} Etymology "Uva" comes from the Japanese word referring to the kind of Yummies Uva creates as they steal the source of desire from their surroundings, making themselves stronger. Behind the scenes Portrayal Uva is voiced and portrayed by . His suit actor was . Appearances * Kamen Rider Build **''Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders'' **''Kamen Rider Build: Be The One'' }} External References *TV Asahi's page on Uva Category:OOO Characters Category:Villains Category:Greeed Category:Stag Beetle Monsters Category:Mantis Monsters Category:Grasshopper Monsters Category:Beetle Monsters Category:Insect Monsters Category:Hybrid Monsters Category:Last Monster Category:Deceased